Blood Whispers
by FranklyDarlingIDon'tGiveADamn
Summary: NOT ABOUT INKHEART OR ANY OTHER BOOK MY NOVEL THAT I WROTE! PLEASE READ!


Blood Whispers

17 years ago:

Aries stood on the front deck of her parents' yacht, why had she insisted they take this trip when Ami was in labor? She had been pregnant for the whole trip, but when they'd got to the island, she had gone into labor. "Air?" she heard Jeffery calling for her from inside the yacht's bedroom window. "Coming!" Miri the German Sheppard puppy that he had bought for her on their thirtieth anniversary came running into their room. "Miri, out girl, c'mon go out the door." Air said gesturing toward the door, Miri whimpered. "Ok, c'mon." they went outside. "_Oh it's cold out here." _ She thought. Miri ran around and into the forest. "Miri?! Miri where are you?! Miri!" she ran into the forest after her. Jeffery awoke to find that his wife and his dog, were missing, he walked outside."Aries? Mir? Are you two out here?" then he heard a woman's scream, and what sounded like a chainsaw. "Air!! Mir! I'm coming!" he ran into the woods, where he would meet inferior doom.

Present Day:

Kayln walked into her mother's bedroom, to put up her clothes, when she accidently knocked over a box of papers. She bent over to pick them up, she gasped one headline read: Couple missing in Australia. Her aunt and uncle, whom went missing on the day of her birth, or a couple of days later. "Kay? Kay are you done-" her mother stopped when she saw the box in her hands, "Kayln Air Evans what are you doing?!" Kay sighed, "Mum, I just accidently knocked down a box of paper clippings from 1991! Why didn't you show me these?" her mother sighed, "Kay sit down." Kayln laughed, "I'm fine right here, thank you." Her mother sighed, "Kayln, I didn't tell you because you would've went looking for them, and I know they aren't alive any longer. Kayln I did it to protect you!" she laughed, "Protect me, protect me?! Mother that was wrong! And _you _know that father was exactly like me, he wanted to find them, and I do too so why the hell did you hide this?!" her mother pleaded, "Kayln, you need to calm down!" she laughed and walked out of her mother's room and outside, " Kayln! Where do you think you're going?" her mother said walking out on the porch, "To Missa's party, don't wait up!"

At Missa's party:

Kayln walked up her best friend Missa's walkway, and rung the doorbell her brother Marki opened the door, "Oh hey Kayln, Missa's-" Missa walked down the stairs "Right here, hey Kay, let's get you ready for my party, okies? Hey what's up, oh god did Tristan break up with you cause if he did, oh will he be dead." Kayln laughed, "Missa I'm fine, we're fine. Tristan is not breaking my heart and we are ok, ok?" Missa smiled, "Yup." They went upstairs. "Ok, so we need you to look hot." She said picking up a Hottopic bag, she pulled out a black corset with pink satin ribbon and a red and pink skull on the brest. "Woah, Tristan will pass out when he sees me in that!" Kayln touched the skull. "Yeah well that's just the top, here is ya skirt." She pulled out a black pleated minni skirt, that had purple and gray skulls at the hem. "Wow…Nice." Missa laughs, "Duh, now check my outfit out!" she reaches in another Hottopic bag and pulls out a black vest, pink neon tank, and denim skinny jeans. "Wow Donnie will rip that off you!" they burst out laughing. "Ok now we have to put this stuff on!" Missa says running into the bathroom. "Ohh bitch please!" and Kayln runs into the bathroom too. "Ok, we can't both fit in here." Missa says holding a hair dryer like a gun. " Oh really, a hair dryer?" Missa laughs, " Why yes my friend a hair dryer." They both start laughing and change into their outfits, and did their hair, and makeup.

"Woah. Missa, you look hot." Donnie says giving her a kiss. Tristan grabs Kayln by the waist, "Hey sexy." She laughs and kisses him. They start dancing and dance until like 12:00 p.m. "Hey," Tristan says looking into Kayln's eyes," what's up with you?" She smiles, "Nothing, why?" he twirls her, " I dunno, I just feel as though you are worrying about something." She laughs, "Like what?" He stops, "Us, your mum, Missa and Donnie having sex, I'm not sure. Kay, I love you, and you can tell me anything!" She sighs, "Trist, I-I found my mum's stash of news paper clippings from 1991! The year my aunt and uncle disappeared! She didn't even bother to tell me she had those!" He looked into her sky blue eyes and sighed, " She probably knew you'd freak out any way." She gasped, "Oh my god, you're taking her side?!" He laughed, "No! Kayln, maybe it's best you found out now." She sighed, "Oh yeah, what makes you so sure?" He smiled, "You have me." She smiled, "Oh that I know!" he sighed and kissed her lips with a passion of a thousand horses.

After the party, Kayln drove home. "Kay? Is that you?" her father asked rising from his chair in front of the computer, thank god she changed before going home. "Yeah dad, it's me." She said walking into the kitchen. "Did you tell your mother about the trip?" he asked sitting down at the table, "No dad I forgot to mention it, I found the clippings earlier today, and of course we had a fight." He sighed. "Kayln, you can't judge your mother on that. And you know you can't, because she has nightmares about tripping over her sister's remains, or Jeff's, and it scares her." I sighed, "Dad, I know mom has nightmares, but it doesn't give her the right to hide them from me for all these years!" Kayln exclaimed opening the orange juice. "Kayln, why are you drinking orange juice? Have you and Missa been drinking?" her father asked getting up. "Well, dad to give you the god awful truth, no, but we should have, gosh, even me and Tristan were all over each other. Must have been the sugar." She laughed and went upstairs. A few minutes later Tristan was climbing up the rose vine. "Thank god you're here." She said opening the window. He smiled, "You needed me." She laughed and pulled him close to her, "That is so true." They kissed and went to bed together.

The next morning, Kayln awoke to a blue rose on the pillow Tristan had slept on, and a note it read: Kay, I had to leave, my mum called, Ella got sick, sorry, I love you, meet me in the park I have a surprise for you. Love for eternity, Tristan. She sighed and got dressed. "I am, yes mum." She said closing the door, her robin-hood-like boyfriend had swept out of the window with ease, but she noticed a strand of his hair on a rose just outside the window. She opened the window, and pricked her finger on a thorn, "Ow!" she ran into the bathroom. "Hun? You okay?" her mum called from outside the door, "Yeah mum, just got a nasty paper cut." She called back. When she heard footsteps descending the stairs, she ran back into her room, and finished getting dressed.

At the park:

Kay drove into the parking lot and parked next to Tristan's black and silver Mustang. She walked to the skate park, part of the park, and saw Donnie, Grey, Lukia (Kia), and Luke, and surprisingly Missa. "Kay!" Missa called when she walked through the gate. "Hey!" she called back, Kia ran to me, "Hey, so do you think Sky likes me?" she smiled at him, "I'm positive Kia, just talk to her!" He sighed, "Right. Ok thanks Kay." She smiled, "Yup, you're welcome." She said walking up to Tristan and Grey, who were acting like weridos. " No, you put that there, and this here!" Grey said pointing to a pile of skate boards and a pile of wheels. " Man, what does it matter?" Tristan asked sitting down. "Well it matters to me!" she laughs, "Um, Grey having an OCD moment?" he looks at her, " Uh, maybe." Tristan laughs, "He has mental issues!" she laughs, "So do you my love, so do you." They walk to the woods. "Ok, I called Don and Missa because well, we got invited to this ball in Ireland, and I know you love to ballroom dance, so I figured." She gasped, "I'd love to go, Tristan!" He smiles, and kisses her. " This is in call for DRESS SHOPPING!!!" Missa screams cause Donnie is tickling her.

At the Mall:

"Oh my gosh! Kay, you look hot!" Missa said looking at Kayln's dress, it was a strapless red gown with black flower print at the bottom, "Eh, I don't know, think he'll like it?" Missa smiled, "Hun, he'll rip it off you, yes he'll love it." She went into the dressing room and came out in a grey and black strapless gown, "Oh my gosh Donnie will strip you the second he gets you alone!" she laughed, "Kay, we still have two more dresses." Kay nodded, and went into the dressing room and came out in a blue and white spaghetti straped gown. "Woah, that's hot." Missa said looking at her. "Well one more dress to go." Missa smiled and went into the dressing room and came out in a black strapless gown with silver flowers on the hip, "Oh this is the one." Missa said looking in the mirror. Kay laughed, "Yeah totes." They laughed and Kay went into the dressing room and came out in a maroon gown with diamonds on the chest. "Ok, this is the dress." Kay said looking in the mirror. "Oh totes." Missa said looking at her. She goes back into the dressing room and changes back into her clothes. Then they buy the dresses, and go eat.

At Applebee's:

Missa and Kayln walk into the restaurant, and see Tristan, Donnie, Grey, and Lukia. "Wow, they eat here?" Missa asked. "Yeah, they say they only come here for the steak." Kay said shaking her head." Wow, they have issues." Missa said laughing. "Oh yeah." Kay said telling the waiter to sit them with the four boys in the back. They walked to the back, "Hey peeps." Missa said pulling up a chair next to Donnie. "Hey babe." Donnie said giving her a kiss. "Hey guys." Kay said sitting down, apparently Tristan saw them get out of the car. " So, you caught us eating here." Kia said poking Kay in the side. "Yup, and you can never hide from us." Missa said getting up to go to the bathroom. " But why would we ever want to hide from the people we love?" Tristan said laying his hand on Kay's lap, she smiled at him and took his hand in hers. " I don't know." Kayln said leaning over to give him a kiss. "But we need to decide on an agreement." Kayln said watching a fly hit its head on the light over and over. "An agreement on what exactly?" Missa asked finishing her Appletinni. "On wither we are going to look for my aunt or uncle." She said absentmindedly running her hand through her hair. "Well, " began Tristan, "we don't know where they are, or if they are still alive!" he looked at her and sighed. "Well they were on their honeymoon in the Mediterranean." Kay said taking a sip of her tea. Missa looked at her, "Well that's a start." Donnie sighed. "I ain't going to any damn island!" He stated. Grey looked at her, "Well I need a tan." Kay laughed. "I'll go." Kia said. Missa smiled, "I'd go too." Kayln smiled, "Thanks you two." They nodded. "Babe, I'll follow to the ends of the Earth, but are you sure that they are still there?" Tristan asked, "Yes." Kay replied. He smiled, "Then I'll go too." Tristan said. Grey laughed, "You guys are insane, I mean we're only 17 years old, gosh I don't even have a parent who'll let me go to London with my pregnant girlfriend! Let alone go to Greece with my friends."

Kayln sighed, "Grey, sweetie, you don't have to go, and Isabel is fine in London." He sank down in his chair, "Yeah to give away our son!" Missa moved her chair to sit next to him. "Hun come with us." He looked up at her, "Ok, I'll try." He walked outside to smoke. "Tristan, he's not okay is he?" Tristan turned to face her, "No Kay no he's not."

That Night:

The phone started ringing. "Hello?" Kayln said sleepily into the reciver. "Hey Kay." It was Grey. He sounded like he was about to go off the deep end. "Grey what wrong? What happened?" he was silent for a long time. "She died." Those two words were enough for her to understand his pain. She ran to his house. "Grey!" She screamed, "Grey!!" she saw a flash, a gun flash! She broke a window, and ran up to his room. "Oh god, oh god." She didn't know what she would see when she opened his bedroom door, but shakily she opened it, seeing Grey holding his pistol and panting, she looked around the room no blood except for hers on the floor, but that was from her arm. Then she saw the mirror. Gunshots all through it. "What the hell!!" she screamed, he turned to see her arm was cut and bleeding bad, really bad. "Kay, she-she shot herself in the stomach, and then in the head!" he fell to the ground, "Kayln! I hate my life! Why! Why!" she ran to him and sat infront of him, "Grey give me the gun." He looked at her arm, "Wha-what happened to you?" She looked where he was looking, it had been very deep, so deep it might have cut a vein. "Grey I'll be fine, just give me the gun." He looked at her, she was hurting and he was scared. "Yeah." He threw the gun out the window and picked her up, she passed out from loss of blood on the way to the e.r. Tristan ran through the doors of the E.R. and saw Grey, "Where is she Grey?!" He looked up at him, "Room 125." He knew that room, his father had been ill in that room and died in another. "Tri-Tristan?" Kay said sitting up in the bed. "Hey." He said sitting beside her. "I-I-I just had to Tristan he-well I thought he killed himself, and I was so scared! He could've been dead!" She said burying her face in his chest. He laid his head on her shoulder, "Kaybear, listen, he's only upset, I was on my way too, but my lil' sis got sick again, so I had to stay. But if I would've thought for one minute that you were running to his house I would've stopped you! But you would've slapped me and went anyway, he is your friend." She huffed, "Just my friend, you two have been friends forever, and now just because I got hurt you say that he's not worth shit to you?!" she sat up and pushed her sleeve up, "I accidently got hurt! You hurt him by not caring that Isabell hung herself!" he gasped, "She did what?" she looked at him. "Yes asshole she killed herself. That's why he called you! He thought you would help him." He looked at her, tears in his eyes, "Kayln I fucked up! Oh god he could've shot himself!" He fell limp in her arms. "Shhh, it's okay he didn't." he looked up at her, "But I was too late, you-you went on cue, but me I-I didn't care!" she sighed, Grey walked into the room. "Hey Tristan, I need to speak with Kay, alone." Tristan got up from her. "Okay." After Tristan left Grey sat on her bed. "Kayln, the baby, it didn't die." She smiled and sighed, "Oh thank God!" he looked at her, "No, it's not good, my parents are making me take her." Kayln looked at him, "Her? I thought it was a boy?" he smiled, "Nope it was a girl." She smiled, "That's great Grey!" He hugged her, "Oh and I am going with you guys." She smiled, "Yay! Well I'm glad you are okay." He smiled, "Me too, and I truly am sorry 'bout your arm." She poked the bandage, "Eh, it's okay." He laughed, "Good."

The next day, "Missa I know." Kayln said putting her maroon dress in her suitcase, Missa had already packed for Ireland. "Yeah but ya need it!" she threw a pink thong at Kayln, "Ew! Nasty, weirdo!" She said putting her black thong in her suitcase. "Knock knock?" called Donnie from outside Missa's window, "Donnie?!" she ran to open the window. "Hey sexy." She said stepping back so he could climb in. "Hey." He said kissing her, "Okay now I really wanna leave!" Kay said throwing a pink thong at Missa. "Hey! Now before I was dating him, I had to watch you and Tristan eating each other's face!" Kayln laughed, "True." So she walked into the living room and laid down on the couch.

The next day, they all went to the airport, "Flight 193 to Dublin, Ireland now boarding." Said the intercom. "Have fun." Grey said kissing Kay on the cheek. "I will be safe." He nodded. They went to the terminal. "So are you guys ready to be dancing all night?" Tristan asked putting his arm around Kay's back. "Totes." Her and Missa said in unison. They got on the plane.

In Ireland:

They landed and went to the hotel. "Wow, ya know it is really rainy here." Missa said sitting her stuff on the table. "Nah duh, so when is this dance?" Donnie asked sitting his laptop on the table. "Well I'll go and see, Kay will you come with me?" Kayln looked at him, "Yeah." They walked outside, "Oh my god, I want you." Tristan said looking at the sky, Kay looked at him, "Were you talking to me?" he laughed, "Well yes, my love I was." She smiled, "Ok." They walked into the estate, "Excuse me, um, there is to be a ball here tonight right?" Tristan asked the man with the crystal champagne glasses. "Aye me boy, there's to be a gala." Tristan looked at Kayln for definition, " Sir," Kayln began, "when be the time?" he looked at her, "Well lassie I do reckon it's at 6 noon." She smiled, "Thank you good sir." He nodded, and went into another room. "So you really are from here." She smiled, "Yep. Gala is a term for ball." He nodded, "Ok, so we have fifteen minutes until 6:00 wanna go and get ready?" she nodded, and they got ready.

At the Ball:

Kayln was standing on the steps getting some air, when she felt a hand trace down her back, "Tristan?" he laughed, "Yes?" she turned around, he looked amazing in the moonlight, his black hair shining, his sky blue eyes glittering, his pale face made him look like a god from Mount Olympus. "What?" he finally asked, looking into her jade green eyes, she was wearing a maroon dress that showed her curves, she had cut it up the side to show off some leg, which looked amazingly hot, her blonde hair was curled and up with a butterfly hair pin, her necklace was the peace sign he had given her on her birthday. She looked beautiful, "Oh uh nothing, just wanted some air, I'm okay now." He looked at her, he grabed her arm, "Kay…" she stopped and turned to look at him, " I love you, and I want you tonight." She laughed, "I want you too." He smiled, and they both went inside.

When they stepped back inside, Kayln saw a man standing off towards the back, wearing a black leather duster. She stopped, "Hey what's wrong?" Tristan asked stepping in the view of the man. "Huh? Oh nothing don't worry 'bout it. Let's dance." A ballad came on the speakers, they danced, she didn't see the man any longer. Missa asked her to go to the powder room, and they walked to the sink. "Kay, you're acting as if you are scared." Kayln looked at her, "Well, I-I-well you see, I saw this man, and he just seemed to vanish into thin air, I just was frightened, that's all." Missa stopped applying eyeliner, and turned to face her. "Kay, you are seeing things, I promise, when we get you some champagne, and Tristan nude, you'll be fine." She gasped, "Oh my god! You know my darkest fantasy-oh wait, I've seen him nude!" Missa looked at her and they laughed and went back to the party. "Oh, hey I want to do something c'mon." Tristan said pulling her outside, "Where are we going?" he grabbed a lantern, " Just trust me." He said outreaching his hand, she took it. "Ok."

They walked out on to the patio, and down a cobble path to a amazing garden. She was breathing slow, her nerves were on end, he was breathing fine, his nerves were also on end, he had been planning to ask her to marry him for a very long time, and tonight in this garden was the perfect chance. They finally ended up next to a fountain with lampposts around it, and a quaint little table and two chairs. "Tristan, this is breathtaking!" She said and turned to him, she look like a porcelain angel. Her blue-green eyes sparkling, her hair shining by the moonlight. He sighed and looked at her, "Kay, I love you, and always will, and frankly, I don't want to let you go." She looked at him, his pale blue eyes were almost in tears, she was worried about this next part. "I know that we've had our issues, and I-I well I'm just gonna get to the point." He got down on one knee, and pulled out a green box, "Kayln Air Evans, will you marry me?" she gasped, "Oh my god YES!" He jumped up and put the ring on her finger, " I love you!" She wept, " Oh my god, I love you too!!" she brushed his hair out of his eyes, "I am yours tonight after the ball." He nodded and kissed her neck.

They walked back to the party, dancing and talking with other guests. One boy in particular caught Kay's eye, he was wearing skinnys and an A.F.I tee, he had a blue choker around his neck, and apparently was hurt, and he was soaked and breathing hard. She walked over to him, and saw his leg, a bone was hanging from it, she looked at him, "Um, are you ok?" he looked at her, his hair was soaked, and he had a gash on his left cheek. "No, but the man that did this to me is here, and is after you." He said and amazingly vanished, she had to be drunk. She walked outside into the chilly European air.

He had seen her, he knew what he had to do, he knew she'd enjoy the first part, but the next, she would be screaming for mercy, and he wouldn't give any. He moved toward the path. His duster got hung on a branch, damn branch. He took off his coat, and put it on the statue's arm he walked into the beam of moonlight. She looked around, there was a man, he looked to be six seven with shaggy blond hair. "Good evening. Miss Evans." He said bowing, she gasped, "Um, good evening to you too sir, may I enquire, what be your name?" he smiled and nodded, "Me miss, my name is-" Tristan walked hastly into the path, his coat stained with blood. "Kay!! Run He's here to kill you!!" she looked at him, "Tristan!" he fell to the ground, "Go!!!!" she ran into the party and through the sea of people, Missa was standing at the back talking to Donnie, and then she felt two arms around her waist, she stopped, and turned, "Oh my god, Grey." He was standing there, he was the boy, and she didn't notice his crystal blue eyes! "Run faster he's right behind us." She sobbed, "Tristan, he's-" Grey cut her off with a kiss. "I'm no longer breathing, Tristan found my body, and that man was still choking me, I was dead. He knew it, he yelled for him to stop, Kay, he didn't stop. Just kept choking I was hurting more than I could bear, I begged God for me to die then, and he let me, he told me to keep you safe for now though." She wept at the way he said it, and buried her face in his ghost chest. "Grey-I-I want to die for this, you had everything to live for! A baby girl, and a new girlfriend, what is she thinking now I wonder. Oh he's out with that Kayln chick not with me, then she hears a knock on the door opens it and sees two cops. One tells her of your death, my god Grey you should watch over her she has to be going threw a lot.


End file.
